


I'm Coming Home

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: But still so sweet, Car Accidents, F/M, Tom is a worried boyfriend, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom rushes home when his girlfriend is in an accident</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Coming Home

Tom was awoke in the early morning hours by his phone ringing. He was filming in Australia while you were home in London, taking care of the everyday things that you needed to. It was 3 am his time, and while his mother still didn’t quite grasp time zones and the fact that Australia was 9 hours ahead, you did and if you called him that early, you usually just had it go straight to voicemail. Which Tom was actually going to do, because it wasn’t your ringtone, until they called again. He was a little grumpy now but grabbed his phone and answered it.

“Hello?” Tom asked, a little sleepy. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the travelling alarm clock on his nightstand.

“Hello sir. I’m calling from St. Thomas Hospital. Are you a Tom Hiddleston?”

“Yes I’m him.” He said sighing and laying his head back against the pillow.”

“Great. You were listed as an emergency contact for a (y/n).” Tom set up quickly, all thoughts of sleep now gone.

“Oh god! Is she ok?! What happened?!” His mind was going a mile a minute.

“She’s ok sir. She was in a car accident. She does have a broken arm and a bit of a concussion though. We really need someone to come get her, seeing as she is not fit to drive and her car does have some damage to it.”

“Well, I’m in Australia at the moment. I will be flying back soon though. I will make some calls and see if someone can get her though.” Tom was worried, jumping up and packing as he made he listened to the phone call.

“Thank you sir. Sorry for waking you.”

“No it’s ok. Please keep me posted. I will be there soon.” He hung up then and dialed the first number he could think of. “Ben? It’s Tom. I know you probably haven’t got much sleep, but can you please go to St. Thomas and pick up (y/n)…”

****

Ben took you back to the house you shared with Tom. You were a little out of it and he wasn’t sure if he should stay or not, but Sophie told him he should. Leaving you alone in that state wasn’t a good thing. So he crashed on the couch and slept while you laid in the bed that you shared with Tom. You wished he was there, because your head hurt and your arm hurt and you just wanted him to cuddle you. Instead, you had to rely on one of the sweaters he left behind.

****

Almost 23 hours later, Tom finally landed in London. His back and neck were stiff because of the awkward sleeping arrangements. He hadn’t had time to book anything fancy, he just took the first seat he could get. He was tired and sore, but he was ready to head home to you. He got a cab and rushed to the house. Ben, Sophie, and their baby were there, playing in the living room while you slept in the bedroom.

“Hey guys.” Tom said. “Thank you for watching her for me.”

“No problem.” Ben said. “She’s my friend too.” Tom smiled at him before quietly going into the bedroom. He saw you asleep, holding onto one of his sweaters. Quietly, he changed out of the clothes he was wearing and slid under the covers by you. You opened your eyes a bit.

“Tom?” You asked quietly. Tom smiled and gently brushed your hair.

“I’m here sweetie.” He gently kissed your forehead. You snuggled into his chest and clung to him. You didn’t say anything else. The two of you just laid there with each other, so glad the other was safe.

Of course, when you both were actually awake, Tom insisted on signing your cast. And of course, Ben had already signed, saying Ben was here. Because deep down, they were both still teenagers.

The End


End file.
